Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computer stereo vision is a technology that provides three-dimensional (3D) information from digital images of a scene. By comparing information about the scene from two digital images taken from two vantage points, 3D information can be obtained by comparing relative positions of objects in the two digital images of the scene.